Saranghae Perfeksionis Noona
by gimo michiko
Summary: Seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal santainya bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang perfeksionis. Apa yang terjadi setelah pertemuan mereka? Baca dan temukan jawabannya. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

For anyone who regard my existence.

Thank you...

* * *

Warning: AU, Gender switch, OOC, typos, and almost plotless.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Fanfiction by Gimo Michiko

* * *

Present: **Saranghae Perfeksionis Noona

* * *

**

**Yunho POV**

"Eomeona!" teriakku meledak mengemparkan ruangan yang hanya beberapa petak saja luasnya. "Gawat… gawat…!" Dengan tergesa-gesa kumasuki ruangan yang lebih sempit lagi. Yap! Kebiasaan bangun ngaretku memang sudah tak terpelakkan lagi. Dan seperti biasa setiap pagi selalu mandi air terjun. Kenapa air terjun? Yah… karena sekali guyur seluruh badan kena air. Hemat waktu, hemat air dan pastinya hemat tagihan ledeng.

'Byur!... byur!... byur…!' Seperti itulah bunyinya. Mendengar suaranya pasti mudah ditebak berapa gayung air yang aku gunakan. Setelah kurasa bersih ala kadarnya, segera kusambar seragam sekolahku yang tergelak di lantai. Sepertinya lemari pakaian hanya sebagai pajangan yang menuh-menuhin tempat aja. Mungkin minggu depan akan aku lelang ke pasar loak.

Kututup pintu flatku tanpa perlu menguncinya. Siapa juga yang mau mencuri flat reot ini. Pencuri kelas teri aja nyari target yang levelnya aduhai tingginya.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku menoleh dan bibirku kontan melengkung indah. "Annyeonghasimnikka Yochun-sshi," sapaku.

"Jangan sok ramah, cepat bayar kontrakanmu! Kau sudah menunggak tiga bulan," tegasnya sambil memasang wajah yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Akh!" pekikku, "Aku terlambat! Aku pergi dulu Yochun-sshi, annyeonghi gyesipsio!" Aku berlari–lebih tepatnya melarikan diri–meninggalkan pemilik apartemen itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Kuturuni dua anak tangga sekaligus dan ketika mencapai lantai dasar apartemen, lariku langsung kurem.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Junsu-sshi," sapaku pada yeojya yang baru saja keluar dari flatnya. Satu-satunya flat terbesar dan termegah dari sepuluh flat yang ada dan beliau adalah istri dari ajeossi pemilik apartemen tadi.

"Annyeong Yunho-ah, kok buru-buru? Sudah sarapan?" tanya Junsu-sshi.

Aku mengeleng. "Tidak sempat, ajumma…. Yunho berangkat dulu ya," pamitku sambil mencium punggung tangan Junsu-sshi lalu melesat pergi.

"Josimhae!" suara khas Junsu-sshi yang seperti dolphin melengking tinggi seiring sosokku yang semakin menjauh.

Kenapa ya, mereka bisa menikah? Padahal sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Aku berhenti dan berbalik sejenak. "Gamsahamnida!" balasku.

Kulanjutkan kembali langkah lari yang sempat terhenti tadi dan sesekali kumenoleh ke belakang. Ah… aku tak pernah menyesal tinggal di apartemen tua di pinggiran kota Seoul ini. Sebuah apartemen kecil berlantai dua yang nyaman.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Supir bus melirik ke kaca spion kecil yang menggantung. Dari spion kecil itu terlihat jelas pantulan diriku yang sedang mondar-mandir nggak jelas di tengah bangku-bangku penumpang yang kosong. Serasa jadi penumpang kelas VVIP bus hijau lumut nih!

Kukeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku dan mataku langsung terbelalak. "Pak, bisa ngebut sedikit? Saya sudah nyaris terlambat," pintaku sambil menghentak-hentakkan alas kaki di lantai bus.

"Ini bus, bukan taksi!" sindir supir bus yang pandangannya sudah berpaling dari kaca spion ke jalanan aspal.

"Aish…!" gerutuku sambil menjambak rambutku. Kelas VVIP abal-abalan! Daripada bikin emosi, mending mondar-mandir lagi saja. Aktifitas nggak berguna ini aku lakukan dengan penuh penghayatan.

'Sret... Brak!'

"Mau turun tidak?" tanya supir bus kontan menghentikan langkah kakiku. Supir bus itu baru saja menekan tombol yang menyebabkan pintu bus terbuka.

Sudah berapa lama aku mondar-mandir? Akh, nggak penting! "Nae…," jawabku singkat sambil menuruni bus hijau lumut ini. Kukeluarkan kembali ponselku, waktuku tinggal lima menit! Padahal jarak halte bus dengan sekolahku kurang lebih satu kilometer, tapi kalau aku lari pasti sempet! "Yunho hwaiting!" gumamku sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Apesnya medan yang aku lalui sangat menguras tenaga. Bagaimana tidak? Sekolahku berada di atas bukit dan otomatis jalan menuju ke sekolahku makin lama makin menanjak. Berapa ya sudut kemiringannya? Jadi titik beratnya… Lho? Kok malah mikirin fisika? Aku mengeleng-gelengakan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran yang nggak sinergis dengan situasi dan terus berlari selebar-lebarnya kakiku sanggup melangkah.

Butir-butir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhku. Tapi entah mengapa rasa letih menguap begitu saja ketika mataku menatap gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka. "Lucky boy!" girangku. Dengan sisa energi pizza pemberian Junsu-sshi yang aku lahap tadi malam, aku kembali berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolahku.

"Berhenti!" teriak seseorang yang kontan membuat kakiku berhenti tepat di bibir pintu gerbang. "Kau terlambat!"

Aku menelan ludah. Padahal aku nyaris saja mencetak rekor 'tidak terlambat' dan berniat bikin hot news untuk mading sekolah. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" tanya seseorang itu sambil mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku note.

Aku berdiri mematung. Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan yeojya asing. Dia siapa? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?

Yeojya itu mendekat dan menyentuh jas seragamku!

"Jung Yunho…," gumamnya setelah melihat papan namaku lalu melanjutkan kegiatan corat-coret di buku notenya. "kelas berapa?" lanjutnya.

"Ke.. kelas… dua belas," jawabku gugup.

"Program?"

"IPA-3."

'Plak!'

Selembar kertas yang kuyakini berasal dari buku note itu menempel lekat-lekat di dahiku.

"Jangan terlambat lagi," ceramah yeojya itu. "Sekarang masuklah. Anggap saja ini sebagai dispensasi."

Tanpa berkata-kata, aku meninggalkan yeojya tersebut, memasuki gedung sekolah SM high school lalu berlanjut ke kelasku yang terletak di lantai tiga. Lantai dimana markas kelas tiga berada.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

"Hoam…" uapku panjang sambil meregangkan kedua tanganku. Pelajaran biologi yang menjemukan itu baru saja usai. Teori abiogenesis? Mana mungkin makhluk hidup berasal dari benda mati. Dunia memang sudah gila, khususnya para ilmuwan yang benar-benar 'gila' dalam arti lain.

"Annyeong," sapa kepala sekolah yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasku. Ia masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas. "Hari ini kalian akan dibimbing oleh songsaengnim bahasa Inggris baru. Beliau lulusan termuda dan terbaik jadi bersikaplah hormat padanya."

"Namja kah Sooman-sshi?" tanya siswi yang bernama Jessica duduk di pojok depan.

Sooman-sshi mengkerutkan kening.

"Pasti yeojya kan Sooman-sshi?" tanya siswa yang bernama Donghae duduk di belakang pojok nggak mau ketinggalan.

Sooman-sshi menghela nafas panjang. "Masuklah Miss. Jae."

Seorang yeojya masuk, berdiri di samping Sooman-sshi, menunduk sebentar lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Saya Kim Jaejoong. Kalian bisa memanggil dengan sebutan Miss. Jae."

"Beliau juga merangkap sebagai sonsaengnim kedisiplinan," lanjut Sooman-sshi.

Aku yang sedang merengankan tangan ke atas, kaget setengah mati. Tanpa sadar tanganku kudorong ke belakang. Alhasil keseimbangan kursiku yang terletak di deretan paling belakang tak dapat dipertahankan.

'Bruk!'

"Wadaw!" erangku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Miss. Jae.

Eh? Dia masih hapal namaku? Pendengaranku masih normal kan?

Aku segera berdiri dan membenahi posisi kursiku lagi. "Nae... Miss. Jae?" ringisku antara sakit atau senang.

"Minus dua poin," lanjut Miss. Jae.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Karena membuat kegaduhan di kelas dan membuat lecet kurci. Jadi nilaimu akan dikurangi dua poin," jelasnya.

Seluruh kelas menjadi hening. Sooman-sshi membulatkan mata, seluruh siswa melirik ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir sambil mendelik.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu pelajaran bahasa Inggris usai dan kini waktunya istirahat. Kutatap tiap huruf yang menempel di secarik kertas kecil yang tadi nemplok di jidatku.

* * *

Nama : Jung Yunho

Kelas/Program : XII/IPA-3

Kesalahan : Terlambat

Peringatan : Apabila terlambat satu kali lagi, maka dihukum sesuai perintah

* * *

Sekujur tubuhku merinding. Ngeri juga sonsaengnim yang bernama Miss Jae itu.

"Eh tau nggak...," bisik seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkuku.

Aku melirik dan ternyata ada perkumpulan namja-namja biang gosip paling up-date se-SM high school. 'Nggak penting... ke kantin aja ah! Perutku mencak-mencak minta gaji' batinku.

"Miss. Jae itu selalu ikut program akselerasi lho!" bisik Donghae memasang umpan mantap.

"Yang bener?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

Aku yang hendak berdiri jadi mengurungkan niat. Entah mengapa aku jadi tertarik dengan topik gosip mereka.

"Kamu merasa aneh nggak, waktu liyat wajahnya?" pancing Donghae.

Aneh? Sangar gitu kok.

"Wajahnya nggak pantas jadi sonsaengmin, bener nggak?" pancing Donghae semakin mendekati spot(mancing mania banget).

Bener... lebih pantas jadi bodyguard mafia.

"Maksudmu apa, Donghae-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk mendekati kail Donghae.

Donghae berbunga-bunga karena mangsanya hampir terjebak lalu berkata, "Lulus SMP umur empat belas tahun, lulus SMA umur enam belas tahun, kuliah cuma tiga tahun. Coba tebak umurnya berapa?"

Eunhyuk lalu menghitung menggunakan jari tangannya. "Enam belas, tujuh belas, delapan belas, sembilan belas... Sembilan belas! Eh, beneran Hae-ah?"

Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Hanya beda satu tahun denganku?" gumamku lirih, bahkan diriku pun tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Entah mengapa cacing di perutku berhenti nge-dance mirotic. Menu gosip benar-benar membuatku kenyang.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti. Seragam sekolah kini berganti menjadi seragam sebuah mini market yang menjamur di tiap satu kilometer kota Seoul. Aku kerja part time di tempat ini setiap pulang sekolah. Hasilnya memang tidak banyak, tapi cukuplah membiayai kebutuhanku. Untunglah biaya SPP sekolah gratis. Tidak lupa aku kenakan topi merahku. Hal ini aku lakukan untuk menutupi wajahku. Wajah tampanku mencetak pengalaman tentang stlangker yang meninggalkan sedikit rasa trauma. Masih mending kalau yeojya remaja, tapi kadang ada juga ajumma-ajumma girang, bahkan banci!

Eh ada pembeli? Aku segera menuju mesin kasir, menjalakan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

'Gedubrak!'

Terdengar beberapa barang dari rak terjatuh. Aku meninggalkan mesin kasir untuk mendekati pembeli yang mungkin sedang butuh pertolongan. Langkahku terhenti seketika melihat yeojya yang sedang berupaya mengembalikan barang-barang yang berceceran di lantai ke rak kembali.

"Saya laporkan ke polisi!" bentakku tiba-tiba.

Yeojya itu mendongak, menatapku dengan raut heran. "Saya cuma menjatuhkan barang tanpa sengaja, bukan mencuri kok," belanya.

"Tapi noona merusaknya," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai.

Yeojya itu menunduk dan mendapati dua botol minuman yang bocor dan air meluber disekitarnya. Ia mendongak kembali lalu berkata, "Saya akan ganti semuanya."

"Tidak bisa! Noona tahu? Saya tadi sudah bersusah payah mengepel dan dengan mudahnya noona membuatnya kotor!" gugatku.

"Tap–"

"Dan noona sudah membuat gaduh di tempat ini. Saya akan menuntut noona!"

Yeojya itu menghela nafas panjang, "Kenapa masalah sepele jadi rumit begini? Mending damai aja deh! Damai ya!" kata yeojya tersebut sambil mengangkat tangan membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Ada syaratnya," balasku cepat.

"Mwo?"

"Kembalikan dua poin milikku, Miss. Jae," kataku sambil melepas topi merahku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum terjail milikku.

"Jung Yunho!" jeritnya kaget.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala satu-persatu dan langit menjadi gelap. Aku melangkah mendekati apartemen tua di pinggiran kota Seoul. Baru beberapa jam saja aku sudah sangat merindukan tempat tinggalku ini. Apalagi suasana hatiku lagi baik. Lucky boy...

"Yunho-ah!" panggil seseorang yang sudah tak asing bagiku.

Aku yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lantai dasar apartemen menghentikan langkah kakiku. Terlihat Junsu-sshi yang baru saja membuang kantong sampah ke tong sampah.

"Annyeonghasimnikka Junsu-sshi," balasku.

"Annyeong, ayo masuk Yunho-ah. Ajumma bikin pizza lagi lho, tapi sekarang rasa sweet corn. Yunho-ah pasti suka."

Pizza lagi? Maklumlah Junsu-sshi adalah putri dari pemilik toko pizza. Kabarnya juga ibu Junsu-sshi mantan miss Korea. Pantesan cantik...

"Gamsahamnida ajumma... Tapi Yunho tadi sudah makan," bohongku. Padahal tadi di mini market cuma minum sebotol susu dan sepotong roti. Hanya kudapan kecil menurutku.

"Siapa Suie-ya?" tanya namja yang tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu.

Ah... suara itu membuat nyaliku ciut.

"Yunho-ah! Kau jangan kabur lagi! Cepat bayar uang sewamu!" bentak Yochun-sshi.

Gimana nih! Uang di dompetku tingal recehan. Belum gajian pula.

"Aigo!" jerit Yochun-sshi. Ternyata Junsu-sshi mencubit lengan Yochun-sshi.

"Chunie-ya! Ingat jasa-jasa Yunho-ah dong. Yunho-ah kan pernah betulin toilet yang macet, pernah bantu nangkap tikus di dapur juga," kata Junsu-sshi.

"Nae... nae... tapi... auw!" erang Yochun-sshi.

Ternyata Junsu-sshi menginjak kaki Yochun-sshi. Suami takut istri rupanya.

"Ani... tidak usah ajumma, Yunho masih kenyang," kataku. Tidak enak melihat pasangan suami-istri bertengkar hanya gara-gara aku. "Yunho masih banyak tugas sekolah."

"Nggak mampir dulu?" tanya Junsu-sshi.

Aku mengeleng. "Ani... Ajumma, ajeossi, Yunho permisi dulu," pamitku. Aku membungkuk sedikit lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju flatku.

Sesampai di depan flatku, kudorong pintu yang tidak kukunci. Ah... aroma yang kurindukan. Aku masuk ke flat super miniku. Menuju dapur yang satu tempat dengan kamar tidur. Aku membuka rak kecil dibawah kompor, mencari sesuatu yang layak untuk dimakan.

"Lucky boy!" kataku girang. Aku menemukan satu bungkus ramen instant. Lumayanlah buat nganjal perut. Segera kubuka bungkus ramen instant dan kurebus di panci. Setelah matang, aku langsung melahapnya tanpa sisa, moga-moga ramen ini belum kadarluarsa.

Setelah makan, aku mandi, belajar sebentar lalu berbaring di ranjang. "Bersiaplah untuk kaget noona, huam...," gumamku lalu terlelap.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

"Good morning, Miss Jae!" sapaku ramah pada yeojya yang sedang berdiri di balik gerbang sekolah. Ah... kulit putih susu mulusnya bercahaya di bawah terpaan sinar mentari pagi. "Jung Yunho datang tepat waktu kan, Miss. Jae? Tambah poin dong," godaku.

Miss. Jae menatapku dengan pandangan jangan–harap–dech dan ia tidak meladeni perkataanku. Sepertinya kejadian di mini market membuatnya jadi sedikit judes. Haha, senjata makan tuan.

"Good bye, Miss. Jae!" pamitku pada Miss. Jae yang masih berdiam diri.

"Wait!" tahan Miss. Jae.

Aku berhenti melangkah, berbalik lalu mendekati Miss. Jae. "Ada apa Miss. Jae?"

"Seragammu tidak rapi. Minus satu poin," jelasnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terhenyak. Eomeona! Noona satu ini benar-benar deh.

"Mana dasimu Jung Yunho?" tanyanya.

Ya ampun, aku terlalu bersemangat berangkat pagi sampai lupa pakai dasi. Aku berusaha merogoh-rogoh saku celanaku. Lucky boy! "Ini Miss. Jae," Kataku sambil menyodorkan dasiku padanya.

"Cepat pakai!" suruhnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas di otakku. "Aku tidak bisa memakai dasi. Tolong pakaikan ya Miss. Jae," pintaiku dengan senyum yang mempunyai maksud tersembunyi.

Miss. Jae tak merespon.

Eh? Dia kok diam saja? Marah ya... atau jangan-jangan... "Jangan-jangan Miss. Jae juga nggak bisa memakai dasi ya?" selidikku.

Wajahnya Miss. Jae nampak memucat.

"Miss. Perfeksionis tidak bisa memakai dasi? Hahaha, minus satu poin!" balasku telak. Haha, tahu rasa noona.

Miss. Jae membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

TBC

* * *

a/n:

Ahahay...

Gimo akhirnya comeback again *Nggak nanya*

Fict ini sebagai pelampiasan atas ujian bertubi-tubi yang hampir mencekik leher author.

Lagi kepengen bikin fict DBSK gara-gara sie ai~ai-chan (teman satu les TOEFL) nyanyi lagu DBSK yg judulnya 'HUG'

Aduh sedih lagi kan T.T *croot!* Kangen mereka berlima lagi.

Semoga para readers menyukainya.

Soal update nggak bisa janji cepet.

Yah sudah terlanjur baca mpe akhir diharapkan review ya. Boleh kritik, saran, flmae, atau bahkan pujian#plak!

Buat para silent reader semoga kalian menjadi noisy reader, hehe.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!


	2. Chapter 2

Senyumku merekah. Ah... hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia sekali. Hey, noona... gomawo sudah membuat hari-hariku lebih konyol. Huhu... Pelajaran matematika yang merupakan ilmu 'benar-benar pasti' berasa menjadi ilmu imajinasi.

"Jung Yunho," panggil sonsaengnim matematika yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Nae... Kyuhyun-sshi?" jawabku.

Kyuhyun-sshi menumpuk beberapa buku di atas meja lalu berkata, "Tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke meja saya di ruang guru," pintanya.

Ugh... jadi guru enak ya. Punya banyak anak buah yang selalu patuh karena alasan 'nilai'. "Arraseo," kataku malas. Aku pun membawa tumpukan buku tugas para siswa yang kalau ditimbang bisa sampai sepuluh kilo. Dengan penuh perjuangan, aku membawa tumpukan buku ini hingga ke ruang guru yang berada di lantai dasar. Lumayanlah fitnes gratis, hehe.

Kumenuruni tiap anak tangga yang jumlahnya setara dengan anak tangga kuil Jepang. Seandainya ada lift... Ah! Udah sekolah gratis malah nglunjak, dasar Yunho babbo. Akhirnya sampai juga ke tempat tujuanku, untunglah pintunya terbuka secara ke dua tanganku kepakai semua. Aku masuk dan meletakkan 'beban' ini ke timbangan tak berskala alias meja Kyuhyun-sshi. Saat aku berniat untuk keluar, tiba-tiba aku mengurung niatku. Aku melihat sesosok yeojya yang sedang menunduk dan duduk di pojok ruangan. Yeojya itu sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu yang membuat senyumku mengembang.

**End of Yunho POV**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

Disejajarkan, silang, terus dimasukin. Uagh! Nggak bisa! Gimana sih caranya makai dasi? Kalau begini terus aku bisa kehilangan martabat sebagai sonsaengnim kedisiplinan nih. Sudah gitu nggak punya malu pinjam dasi punya Sooman-sshi juga, sampai ditanya-tanyain yang aneh-aneh.

"Noona... plus satu poin..."

Aku tersentak lalu menoleh tapi tidak ada seorang pun. Setahuku hanya aku yang ada di ruangan ini, lalu suara siapa itu? Perasaanku mengatakan...

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

Aku memutuskan keluar sebelum Miss. Jae menyadari hawa keberadaanku. Tapi tanpa perlu melihatku, aku yakin Miss. Jae menyadarinya. Noona... kau semakin menarik saja. Aku semakin penasaran padamu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru Yunho, perlahan tapi pasti kau akan mengenalnya.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Kumasukkan jas laboratorium ke dalam lokerku. Baru saja praktek kimia selesai yang berarti juga pembelajaran telah usai. Kututup pintu loker lalu berniat untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah berbau buku ini. Namun, langkahku mati saat bola mataku menangkap sosok Miss. Jae yang sedang bersama seorang namja di depan ruang guru. Aku pun bersembunyi di balik tembok, mengitip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Aku tidak mengenal namja itu, tapi dari warna dasi yang dipakai oleh namja itu sudah jelas memberitahuku kalau namja itu berasal dari kelas akselerasi.

"Haha...," tawa namja itu. Aku tidak buta, tawa itu adalah tawa yang tulus, tawa penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" komplain Miss. Jae. Wajahnya mengembung, lucu sekali tapi sayang bukan ditujukkan padaku.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan dadaku. Perih sekali saat aku melihat Miss. Jae dengan hati-hati memakaikan dasi pada namja itu! Dan Miss. Jae berhasil memakaikan dasi pada namja itu dengan sempurna. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, mungkin saja Miss. Jae sedang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai sonsaengnim kedisiplinan," bisikku sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Namun pembelaanku gagal saat Siwon-sshi yang merupakan sonsaengnim olahraga keluar dari ruang guru.

"Wah selamat ya untuk kalian berdua," kata Siwon-sshi sambil tersenyum.

Miss. Jae tersipu lalu menunduk sebentar memberi hormat. "Gamsahamnida, Siwon-sshi."

Siwon-sshi terkekeh pelan lalu menambahkan, "Yang akrab ya!"

"Apa Siwon-sshi tidak bisa melihat kami berdua? Kami sudah sangat akrab gini kok," timpal namja akselerasi itu.

Miss. Jae meninju pelan pundak namja akselerasi itu dan Siwon-sshi tertawa.

"Tanpa diberitahu aku tahu kok, kalian memang serasi. Oh aku hampir lupa! Jagalah Miss. Jae baik-baik karena dia itu terlalu cantik, benar begitu Changmin-ah?" canda Siwon-sshi sambil menaikkan alisnya pada namja akselerasi itu lalu menambahkan, "Aku permisi dulu, tidak enak menganggu kalian berdua, annyeong."

Ah... aku sekarang tahu nama namja akselerasi itu dan aku sangat paham tentang hubungan antara Miss. Jae dengan namja akselerasi yang bernama Changmin itu. Aku sangat mengerti...

**End of Yunho POV**

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

**Jaejoong POV**

"Sip!" kataku mantap. Aku sudah sangat yakin bahwa bajuku sudah sangat rapi, malu kan kalau sonsaengnim kedisiplan nggak rapi. Ah... dimana bocah konyol itu? Apa dia terlambat lagi? Baguslah, dengan ini aku bisa membalas dendam padanya. Minus satu poin, hehe.

**5 menit berlalu**

Aku melihat para siswa berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dengan takut-takut. Kuakui mereka semua sudah rapi, tapi jangan menatapku ngeri gitu dong. Emang aku bodyguard mafia apa? (baca chap 1) Tapi bocah konyol itu kok nggak nonggol-nonggol ya? Awas kalau telat aku minus dua poin.

**10 menit berlalu**

Aku melihat para siswa berlari-lari memasuki gerbang sekolah karena sebentar lagi mereka akan terlambat. Sekarang ekspresi mereka bertambah takut melihat tatapanku yang sinis ini. Makanya jangan datang mepet-mepet dong. Tapi lagi-lagi bocah konyol itu nggak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dimana dia? Kalau benar-benar telat bakal aku minus tiga poin.

**15 menit berlalu**

"Teng... teng... teng..." lonceng sekolah berdentang tanda pembelajaran akan dimulai.

Heran zaman semodern ini masih memakai lonceng? Ah itu tidak penting! Yang penting dimana bocah konyol itu! Ugh... minus empat poin!

**20 menit berlalu**

Kakiku pegal karena harus berdiri selama dua puluh menit dengan hak sepatu yang agak tinggi supaya menandingi tinggi Changmin. Dimana bocah konyol itu! Apa dia tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah menunggunya lama? "Kalau Jung Yunho datang akan aku akan minus lima poin!" teriakku jengkel.

"Silahkan saja Miss. Jae," balas seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik gerbang sekolah.

Bocah konyol itu! Entah mengapa kejengkelan hatiku menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajahnya. Eh... tapi dia kok nggak komplain seperti biasanya? Kehabisan ide ya, haha.

"Saya boleh masuk Miss. Jae? Kalau tidak, mending saya bolos sekalian," kata Yunho datar.

Aku membulatkan mataku, kenapa dengan bocah konyol ini? "Boleh," jawabku singkat.

Tanpa cengengesan, tanpa berkomentar, tanpa mengodaku Yunho meninggalkanku begitu saja. Yunho kesambet setan apa jadi waras gitu? "Tunggu Jung Yunho!" kataku.

Yunho berbalik lalu berkata, "Mwo, Miss. Jae? Minus poin lagi? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli."

"Ani... bukan itu. Maksudku mana dasimu?" tanyaku.

Yunho merogoh-rogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan kain kecil panjang yang kuyakini sebagai dasi. Dengan semangat aku mendekati Yunho.

"Tidak perlu membantu memakaikannya Miss. Jae, saya bisa sendiri," tolak Yunho.

Aku terdiam dan melihat Yunho yang dengan lincahnya memakai dasi.

"Lebih baik Miss. Jae memakaikan dasi hanya untuk siswa akselerasi itu. Aku bisa memakai dasi, waktu itu aku hanya menipumu Miss. Jae," jelas Yunho lalu berbalik meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Siswa akselerasi? Maksudnya Changmin?

**End of Jaejoong POV**

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

**Tiga hari berlalu...**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

Kenapa denganku ? Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini. Aku selalu menghindarinya, selalu menganggapnya tidak ada padahal kami selalu bertemu setiap hari. Aku menatap langit biru dengan sedikit awan putih yang menghiasi. Sekian kalinya aku bolos pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan selalu bersembunyi di atap sekolah. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi tidak bisa... makanya aku selalu melarikan diri.

"Woy... Jung Yunho!" teriak seseorang dari bawah.

Aku menenggok ke bawah dan mendapati namja akselerasi yang bernama Changmin itu. "Mwo?" tanyaku cuek.

"Turun!" perintah Changmin.

"Jangan nganggu aku! Aku sedang tidur siang!" balasku cepat dengan mengambil posisi tidur kembali.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Miss. Jae, hah?" bentak Changmin.

Kenapa dia marah? Aku sudah tidak mendekati kekasihnya. Aku diam saja dan berpura-pura tidur.

Changmin kehabisan kesabaran, ia naik melalui tangga kecil, mendekatiku dan langsung menarik kerah seragamku. "Mari kita bicarakan sebagai sesama laki-laki!" tantang Changmin.

"Apa maumu? Aku sudah tidak menganggu kekasihmu, singkirkan tanganmu!" bentakku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Changmin.

'Buagh!"

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat tepat di pipiku dengan keras. Aku merintih kesakitan, tinju orang jenius ternyata kuat juga.

"Dasar babbo! Mana mungkin aku pacaran sama noonaku! Miss. Jae itu kakak perempuanku, mengerti tidak hah!" jelas Changmin dengan nada marah.

Aku yang berniat membalas tinjuan Changmin jadi kehilangan selera. Jadi aku selama ini aku salah persepsi?

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Gara-gara kau noonaku jadi bersikap seperti orang babbo. Masih mending babbo, tapi yang paling parah masakannya menjadi tidak enak!" Changmin menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Aku selalu makan masakan noonaku sebanyak delapan kali sehari dan kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaanku!"

Wuih... badan sekecil ini nafsu makannya gila.

"A..a..." kataku tak jelas langsung disela oleh Changmin.

"Lihatlah dasiku menjadi korbannya!" Changmin menunjuk dasinya.

Aku melirik ke dasi Changmin yang benar-benar kusut.

"Sekarang selesaikan masalah kalian berdua!" perintah Changmin.

"Tenanglah aku akan bertanggung jawab, tapi tolong bantu aku ya!" kataku langsung meninggalkan Changmin. Aku langsung menuruni anak tangga dan menuju kelasku berada. Sesampainya, aku langsung mengetuk pintu kelas dan tanpa menunggu ijin aku langsung membukannya.

"Hi, Miss. Jae! Yunho come back," teriakku lantang.

Miss. Jae menatapku kaget sampai-sampai buku yang sedang ia pegang terjatuh. Para murid pun tidak ketinggalan kagetnya. Aku tidak ambil peduli, aku langsung menuju bangkuku dan duduk manis. "Silahkan lanjutkan mengajarnya Miss. Jae," kataku menahan geli melihat semua pandangan terus menjadikanku pusat perhatian.

"Ehem... sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Miss. Jae berupaya memulai kegiatannya mengajar.

Huah... gairah hidupku sudah kembali! Senang sekali melihat Miss. Jae yang kikuk gitu, tambah manis saja. Selama pelajaran bahasa Inggris aku selalu melihat tingkahnya yang serba salah. Seorang noona perfeksionis bisa juga berperilaku aneh seperti itu.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Pulang sekolah! Sudah lama aku menantikannya. Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan Changmin dan semoga dia pegang janjinya. Awas kalau bohong, aku sumpahin kamu selalu makan tidak enak, hehe. Aku langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan sekolahku menuju sebuah taman hiburan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahku.

Aku mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan mendukung aksiku nanti. Setelah merasa persiapanku matang, aku duduk di kursi panjang di bawah naungan pohon yang rindang. Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celanaku lalu menelepon seseorang. Setelah telepon tersambung, aku langsung berkata, "Aku sudah siap, kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik Changmin." Setelah itu aku memasukkan kembali ponselku ke saku celanaku. Tugasku sekarang cuma menunggu saja.

**End of Yunho POV**

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

**Author POV**

"Yeoboseyo?," kata Changmin pada ponselnya. "Arraseo, kau bisa mengandalkanku." Changmin menutup ponselnya.

"Telepon dari siapa, Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Teman... hm tumben, noona sesenang ini? Ada apa?" tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Benarkah? Apakah wajahku menunjukkannya dengan jelas?" jawab Jaejoong sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Syukurlah, noonaku satu-satunya ini kembali ceria. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan?"

"Ide yang bagus," kata Jaejoong setuju.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan sekolah lalu menuju ke taman hiburan yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuannya lalu memasukinya.

"Noona...," kata Changmin sambil meringis tak jelas.

"Mwo? Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku kebelet pipis. Aku ke toilet dulu, noona tunggu di kursi itu saja." Changmin menunjuk kursi yang letaknya di bibir kolam.

Jaejoong mendesah lalu mengangguk.

Changmin langsung melesat meninggalkan Jaejoong. Sementara itu Jaejoong menunggunya di kursi yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Changmin. Lama menunggu, Jaejoong mulai resah.

"Changmin, kamu tersesat ya?" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Hai noona, sendirian aja nih?" goda seseorang.

Jaejoong kaget lalu menoleh. "Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. "Tidak baik, seorang noona cantik sendirian di taman sendirian."

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memerah karena pujian Yunho lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama–"

"Tapi tidak ada buktinya tuh!" elak Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam, di dalam hatinya ia mengutuki dongsaengnya, Changmin.

Yunho tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau bermain denganku saja. Kalu dianggap kencan juga boleh."

Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya, dia yakin jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang. "Tap–"

Yunho menyela perkataan Jaejoong, "Aku tahu apa masalahnya, maka dari itu pakai ini ya?" Yunho mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari tasnya.

"Topeng?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu identitas kita. Tapi yang terpenting tidak ada yang dapat melihat wajah cantikmu."

Jaejoong tercekat, ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tentu juga tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat wajah tampanku," tambah Yunho.

Jaejoong mencemberut.

"Aku pakaikan ya," kata Yunho sambil memakaikani topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajah Jaejoong–seperti topeng yang dipakai oleh pasukan ANBU Konoha.

Anehnya, Jaejoong menurut saja. Bahkan ia berharap dongsaengnya tidak usah kembali.

Yunho pun memakai topeng yang serupa. "Mari kita nikmati kencan pertama kita," ajak Yunho sambil mengandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, aku malu," kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tak kan pernah membuatmu malu," janji Yunho.

Mereka telah berputar-putar mengelilingi taman hiburan dan Jaejoong mulai memperdulikan tatapan orang yang memandang mereka aneh.

"Yunho, mereka memandang kita aneh," keluh Jaejoong.

"Mereka hanya penasaran, itu saja kok. Tapi sayangnya, takkan kubiarkan mereka mengetahui wajah di balik topeng ini," jelas Yunho sambil mendekap kepala Jaejoong.

"Tap–" lagi-lagi kata-kata Jaejong disela oleh Yunho.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu agar kau merasa lebih nyaman," kata Yunho lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu, tiba-tiba gelengan kepalanya terhenti. "Ayo!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong mendekati penjual balon gas.

Penjual balon gas menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong aneh, tapi namanya pembeli tetap harus dilayani.

"Pak, saya beli balon yang berbetuk hati dan berwarna merah," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk balon yang melayang.

Penjual balon gas mengambil pesanan Yunho, menyerahkan pada Yunho dan Yunho membayar tanpa meminta kembalian. Setelah itu Yunho meyeret Jaejoong ke bibir kolam dekat lokasi mereka pertama bertemu di taman hiburan.

"Ini untukmu," kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan balon gas itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau membelikanku balon? Aku bukan anak kecil," gerutu Jaejoong.

"Tapi pernah menjadi anak kecil kan? Sudahlah terima dulu, balon ini mempunyai arti spesial." Yunho semakin menyodorkan balon gas itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalah, ia menerima balon gas pemberian Yunho.

"Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan padaku?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong kehabisan nafas.

Jaejoong menghirup nafas panjang, "Tentu saja, perasaan ingin memukulmu, membuatmu menangis, dan–"

"Aku tidak bercanda," Yunho mendesah pendek lalu melanjutkan, "Yeojya seumuranmu pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan. Jangan berpura-pura babbo."

"A...aku..." kata Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bagaimana denganmu?" jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam, ia tidak bisa berkata satu patah pun.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Bila 'iya' maka tetaplah kau pegang tali balon gas itu, jika 'tidak' maka lepaslah tali balon itu." Yunho menunggu tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam tapi kali ini ia sedang berpikir dan keputusan yang ia ambil adalah melepas tali balon gas.

Yunho terhenyak, tapi ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima segala yang terburuk. "Aku mengerti, mianhae sudah membuatmu harus menemaniku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mendekatimu melebihi hubungan guru dan murid."

"Yunho babbo," Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan, " aku sengaja melepas tali balon gas tadi karena sejak tadi kau hanya mengandeng satu tanganku saja, sedangkan tangan satuku kedinginan."

Yunho menyeringai dan ia mengenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. "Kau membuatku hampir mati, tapi aku lega sekarang. Jadi kita sudah resmi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho melepas gengaman tangannya lalu membuka topengnya dan topeng Jaejoong lalu membuang kedua topeng itu ke kolam.

"Sekarang aku ingin melihat wajahmu lebih dekat." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong lalu berbisik, "Saranghae Boo."

**End of Author POV**

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

**Yunho POV**

SM Senior High Scool: Acara kelulusan.

"Ayo hyung kita foto bersama!" ajak Changmin padaku.

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lulus dengan waktu yang sama? Memalukan!"

Jaejoong tertawa.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Yunho-ah lulus dengan nilai memuaskan," hibur Junsu-sshi. "Benar begitu Chunie-ya?"

"Nae... nae...," jawab Yochun-sshi.

"Gamsahamnida, ajumma, ajeossi. Kalian sudah berkenan datang," kataku senang.

"Anggaplah kita sebagai orang tua angkat, bukan begitu Chunie-ya?" tanya Junsu-sshi pada Yochun-sshi.

"Nae... auw!" raung Yochun-sshi.

Rupanya kakinya diinjak oleh Junsu-sshi. Haha, jadi ingat kejadian di apartemen.

"Soal uang sewa lupakan saja, kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak," lanjut Yochun-sshi.

"Dan kami akan membiayai biaya kuliahmu," tambah Junsu-sshi.

Entah apa yang dapat aku ungkapkan, tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Aku langsung memeluk Junsu-sshi dan Yochun-sshi bersamaan dengan berurai air mata.

"Lebih baik bila moment indah ini kita abadikan," kata jaejoong.

"Nae... aku sudah tidak sabar," komplain Changmin.

"Di hari bahagia ini hapus air matamu Yunnie-ya, kau harus kelihatan tampan di foto," nasehat Jaejoong.

"Arraseo, Boo," jawabku senang atas perhatian Jaejoong.

"Boo?" tanya Changmin, Junsu-sshi dan Yochun-sshi bersamaan.

"Boo itu ..." kata Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Panggilan sayangku pada Jaejoong, hehe," lanjutku tak kalah malu.

"Artinya?" tanya mereka bertiga lagi dengan kompak.

"Biarkan kami berdua saja yang tahu, bukan begitu, boo?" tanyaku pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersipu.

"Siapa saja yang mau foto?" tanya fotografer yang disewa oleh sekolah.

Kami berlima saling berpandangan. "Tentu saja kami berlima!"

Fotografer lalu berkata, "Nah, ambil pose yang kalian inginkan, mengerti?"

Kami berlima pun saling berdempetan. Junsu-sshi bersebelahan dengan Yochun-sshi, demikian aku dengan Jaejoong. Sedangankan si magnae ketinggian ada di tengah.

"Siap? Satu... dua... tiga!" aba fotografer.

'Jepret!'

"Yunnie-ya!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Haha," tawaku meledak karena saat di foto aku mencium pipi Jaejoong. Jadi tidak sabar melihat hasil cetakan fotonya.

"Aigo, jadi kangen masa masih muda," sesal Junsu-sshi.

"Bukannya kita masih muda Suie-ya?" tanya Yochun gemas.

Changmin yang berada di tengah-tengah orang jatuh cinta menjadi gerah sendiri. "Ah, lihat! Ada balon berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah melayang di langit!" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

Kami berempat mengikuti instruksi Changmin dan tentu saja hanya aku dan Boo yang tahu asal-usul balon tersebut.

**THE END

* * *

**

a/n:

gila! Baru pertama ini nulis kilat! Biasanya berhari-hari dan kali ini cuma beberapa jam (O.o)

Mian kalau banyak typos, malas ngecek karena pantat uda datar duduk lama =.=

Seharusnya bisa nyicil tapi kemarin malah download 3rd Asia Tour Mirotic Concert in Seoul. Nggak cuma itu doang, pokoknya banyak dech. Mungkin kalau diitung sampai 1 GB sehari #plak!

Aduh baru sekarang punya kesempatan nonton konsernya TVXQ(walau di laptop) sampai punya pikiran pinjem lightsticknya pak polisi, pinjem kaos partai P*I dan pakai topi sepak bola *Saya Cassie miskin, kasihanilah saya*

Pokoknya waktu nonton cuma bisa mematung. Aish... mereka seksi sekali #plak! Kenapa mereka pisah T.T

JYJ juga mau konser ke Indonesia, siapa yang mau nonton? Saya nitip jari buat nyentuh ototnya Jaejoong(masa di potong nie jari)

Apaan sih malah curcol nggak jelas.

Pokoknya gamsahamnida untuk para reader yang sudah mereview dan juga para silent reader ^^

Yah fanfiction terakhir T.T

Author's status : HIATUS


End file.
